


ties

by WonderTwinC



Series: writing exercises [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hand always found it's way to his heart. [inspired by the scene in 4x09 where Laurel places her hand over Quentin's tie.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	ties

“Quentin, we need to go!” **  
**

“Okay sweetheart, one more time and then we gotta go, alright?”

Laurel nodded her head as her small fingers tugged at the ends of Quentin’s tie. He shifted on his knees in front of her. Her tiny face scrunched up in concentration as she stuck her tongue out the right side of her mouth, staring hard at his dark blue tie with maroon stripes.

He smiled. “Over then under, baby doll.”

“Ov’r then und’r,” Laurel mumbled, her speech impeded by her tongue as she carefully slide the wide side of his tie over the small side and then under. She looked up at him when she had finished, her expression one that obviously said ‘and now what?’. He chuckled.

“Over one more time,” he explained, watching as Laurel wrapped the large end around the front and then without prompting started to slide the wide side through the space between the front of the tie and his neck. Quentin bent down a little more, wrapping his larger hands around Laurel’s to help her tighten the knot carefully against his throat.

She grinned up at him, eyes bright and teeth bared enough that he could see the gap where she’d lost one earlier in the week. “Tie’s tied,” she chanted, giggling at the phrase he’d taught her last week when she’d become enamoured with his small collection of ties.

“That it is. Thank you, baby,” he tapped her nose and she smiled even brighter, holding her arms out to him. Quentin scooped her up as he stood, jostling her enough that she laughed.

It was the purest sound that he’d ever heard. The best sound.

“Now let’s get going before Mommy decides to strangle Daddy with his tied tie.”

Laurel giggle, resting her hand against his tie and almost right over his heart. “You’re silly, Daddy.”

Holding her in one arm, Quentin rested his free hand over hers and squeezed gently, smiling at her. “Yeah, I guess I am.”


End file.
